


Coffee

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Chanyeol is addicted to coffee, but not as much as he is addicted to Baekhyun.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- To the three people who read my fics: I know this is such a fail!Fluff. I only know angst and fail!Smut and my fluff is sad lol. Please bear with me. I'm still slowly acclimatizing to writing ChanBaek so I'm just trying to post random stuff here and there to see what works. Prompts are welcome too. \o/

 

Chanyeol has always enjoyed coffee – it needn’t be from Starbucks or any other expensive café there is. It could be the cheapest brand of 3-in-1 instant coffee from the local convenience store, yet Chanyeol couldn’t care less. There is just something about coffee that satisfies him. Sure, it might not be as thirst-quenching as water could be, but coffee has its own redeeming qualities.  
  
Chanyeol thinks that coffee is like a furnace. It brings him heat in times of cold weather – seemingly enveloping him in warmth that could only be described as comforting. Just like how he feels when Baekhyun rubs their hands together when Chanyeol forgets to bring his gloves with him.  
  
Coffee is Chanyeol’s security blanket. He would never exchange his comforter for any other blanket there is no matter how short it is for him now. Each morning, he finds himself snuggling to the thick but soft fabric, as if wanting to be sucked into it and never wake up. Just like how he snuggles closer to Baekhyun as the latter creeps into bed with him after failing to wake him up.  
  
Coffee gives Chanyeol a high no less than that of the most potent amphetamines. Whenever he felt exhausted to the point that he struggles at the mere blinking of his eyes, the rich aroma of coffee would never fail to awaken his senses – giving him a much needed push – successfully transforming his tired state to that of pure hyperactivity. Not unlike how Baekhyun does so whenever the elder did so much as smile at him, making Chanyeol feel all fluttery inside.  
  
Coffee, Chanyeol thinks, can be like an elastic band – bendable according to his liking. Whenever he needed energy, he’d take it black – successfully bringing him to full alertness. Whenever he felt like lying low, he’d opt for a sweeter one – extra creamer, perhaps? Again, Chanyeol is reminded of how Baekhyun would easily adjust to his moods. The other would always know when to stay away and he seemed to know all the right words to say to lift Chanyeol’s mood right away.  
  
Coffee may as well be Chanyeol’s laptop. It stores some of his most precious memories in the form of pictures, videos, and whatnot, and of course, his precious compositions. In a way, it held Chanyeol's secrets too. Just like how Baekhyun knows Chanyeol like the back of his very own pretty hands.  
  
Coffee is also like his iPod. It stores music which he literally couldn’t live without. He brings it everywhere with him – just like how he and Baekhyun are basically glued at the hips.  
  
Coffee is like make-up. It’s successful in masking not only Chanyeol’s imperfections, but his innermost feelings as well. Ironically though, coffee, although naturally a stimulant, calms his nerves whenever he felt anxious for some illogical reason – just like how the mere presence of Baekhyun makes his heart beat fast and slow all at the same time.  
  
Coffee can be Chanyeol’s personal nurse – always giving him that extra TLC – though unlike one, it would never talk to him. Heck, if it did, Chanyeol was pretty sure he’d need more than a nurse. Read: A PSYCHIATRIST. Then again, Baekhyun may as well be the human embodiment of TLC.  
  
Coffee is just like a kiss – hot, wet, and all too satisfying. It makes Chanyeol’s spine tingly all over as the fog from the steaming cup hits his nostrils, and Chanyeol can’t help but think that it’s quite the same feeling he gets when he feels Baekhyun’s breath ghost on his cheeks whenever the elder leans in to whisper something to him – which he does,  _a lot_.  
  
Coffee is definitely an addiction – something Chanyeol believes he can’t live without. It has been a permanent fixture in his life for so long that he knew he wouldn’t know life without it. Just like how the past seven years he spent with Baekhyun felt like forever to him.

***

  
“Chanyeol. You’ve gotta lay off the coffee,” Doctor-what’s-his-face uttered solemnly – a stern expression etched on his features.  
  
“What!?” Chanyeol was simply dumbfounded.  
  
“You heard it. You know very well that caffeine can greatly affect your CNS. Basically, the negative effects outweigh the positive ones and with your present health condition, I’d say it’s better if you stop.”  
  
“But I can’t! I can’t think properly without it! I can’t focus on composing without drinking coffee. Heck, I can’t even sleep without downing a cup or two prior to going to bed.”  
  
“I know Chanyeol, but this is all for the best. I’m prescribing you these Cafcit tablets to give you minute amounts of caffeine so as to taper its levels in your system. We wouldn’t want you to undergo such tedious withdrawal symptoms,” the doctor said as he passed Chanyeol his prescription – not caring that he might as well have handed him his death note.

~ 2 weeks later ~  


“Hey! That’s not coffee, is it?” Baekhyun shouted out of nowhere as he suspiciously eyed the cup on Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
“What the fuck, Baek!? You gave me a fright!” Chanyeol set the cup down on the counter as he clutched his chest.  
  
“Don’t you dare change the subject, Park Chanyeol! I’m not buying it!” Baekhyun attempted a threatening look – only to fail miserably. He’s far too small and innocent-looking for his own good. Bad ass may be the only look that Byun Baekhyun could never pull off.  
  
“No. Really, it’s not coffee. You can taste it if you like,” Chanyeol shrugged.  
  
Baekhyun brought the cup to his hands and took a sip – beaming as he put it back onto the counter before enveloping Chanyeol in a hug so tight, Chanyeol was pretty sure he broke a rib or two.  
  
“B-B-Baek! L-Let g-go of me! C-C-an’t b-b-reathe!”  
  
As Baekhyun finally released Chanyeol from his grip, the latter felt a little weak in the knees as the former sent him a dazzling smile which could’ve rivaled that of Helen’s – having successfully launched a thousand soldiers to go on war – or a thousand fan girls for that matter.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chanyeol muttered – unnerved by how Baekhyun was grinning ear-to-ear at him.  
  
“Seriously, Yeol. Why would you heat fanta?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely curious, but teasing nonetheless.  
  
“Well, old habits die hard. I may have stopped drinking coffee, but the craving is still there so I thought that this is a good substitute,” Chanyeol explained to a seemingly amused Baekhyun.  
  
“I’m proud of you Yeol,” Baekhyun murmured silently.  
  
As he eyed the elder male in front of him, Chanyeol decides that of all the things he could compare coffee with, Baekhyun would probably be the most appropriate one – making him feel all the comfort and warmth and support and many more things that coffee can offer – _if not more_. But then again, the one thing that separates Baekhyun from coffee that Chanyeol hadn’t realized until he quit is that: unlike coffee, Baekhyun is something he simply cannot live without, quite literally.  _It’s not like there are OTC Baekhyun pills anyway._  
  
“Who needs coffee when I have you?” Chanyeol whispered onto Baekhyun’s hair as he gathered the latter in a hug – encircling his arms on the smaller’s waist while laying his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, before he finally muttered the words which he knew were long overdue.  
  
“I love you, Baek.”  
  
A moment of silence stretched like an eternity while Chanyeol’s heart thumped in his chest.  
  
“I love you too, Yeol.”  
  
Upon hearing the words he had been waiting to hear since day one, Chanyeol released the breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding. He planted his lips on Baekhyun's awaiting ones, sealing their love with a chaste kiss, promises of better times to come lingering on their lips.  
  
_All is well._


End file.
